


Нет!

by jedi_katalina



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina





	Нет!

Нет! Нет! Нет!

\- Люк. Ты можешь уничтожить Императора. Он предвидел это. Это твоя судьба. Присоединись ко мне, и мы будем править галактикой, как отец и сын. Пойдем со мной. Это единственный путь.

Он был уверен, что его слова звучат достаточно убедительно. Сын должен присоединиться к нему. Люк стоял на платформе над бездонной шахтой, едва держась левой рукой за соединительную трубу, а раненую правую прижимая к телу. У него было только два пути - упасть в пропасть или присоединиться к нему, его отцу, Темному лорду ситхов, Дарту Вейдеру. Он был уверен, что Люк выберет второй. Он отложил свой световой меч и протянул Люку правую руку. В тот же момент Люк оттолкнулся от платформы и полетел в шахту.

Он не мог этого сделать! Нет! Сердце внезапно остановилось и ушло куда-то вниз. Это было слишком неожиданно, он был удивлен – не думал, что еще когда-либо ощутит такое … А как это было в прошлый раз? И когда? Воспоминание, давно забытое, вытесненное из памяти, вдруг молнией сверкнуло в мозгу: «Мама! Не уходи! Почему я не смог спасти тебя, мама?»Неужели опять?

Лорд Вейдер беспомощно вздохнул, один раз, второй раз… Не хватает воздуха.

Он посмотрел вниз, где далеко-далеко, все быстрее и быстрее, летел Люк. Его умирающий сын звал на помощь Оби-Вана Кеноби.

Если бы Дарт Вейдер мог скрипнуть зубами… Он сам когда-то тоже умирал вот так, почти так же, и его спасли…

Потом он понял, что сын жив, и способность дышать вернулась к нему. Он быстро развернулся и пошел к выходу из зала. Он не знал, что с ним произошло в эти несколько минут, но он точно знал, что не переживает этого еще раз.


End file.
